Calimund Alferth
Calimund Alferth (Cal-em-und Al-fairth), the mercenary son of a famous blacksmith from Ivalith with a wanderlust and a joyful competitive streak, dedicated to giving aid where it is needed he lends his sword to the noble cause of defeating the Strifespawn. Appearance Calim is a moderately tall man with red hair kept about shoulder length, his eyes a steely grey and most often a smirk upon his face. Having spent much of his childhood under his mothers tutelage at the forge and then delving into a growing love for fighting the man now bears a well muscled though not bulky build. Clad typically in his full suit of North Forge armor and with his impressive matching greatsword upon his back the man is practically a walking advertisement for the quality of his mothers work. In fact when the man settles down outside of the gear he's clad frequently in grey tunics embroidered with the sign of the North Forge in golden thread. Powers & Abilities Being a normal human man from a rather standard life Calim bears no special talents beyond his years of hard physical training and experience as both a mercenary with a great deal of traveling under his belt and a good hand at a forge. His amor and blade while being of no magical variety are crafted from a unique metal mined in Ivalith and forged by his mother into a light and durable material. Strong as steel but lighter this gear allows the man to move more ready and quickly than one would expect of a fully armored man and to wield his great sword with more grace than one might anticipate of large blade. Calim once spoke to Cuddy about his sword, saying "Here now, have a look at this beauty. Five feet five and three quarter inches of master crafted pure Ivalith North-Forge Steel, stronger and lighter by one third than normal steel, exquisitely detailed and entirely unique as every piece courtesy of Ingrid Alferth, my mum. Isn't she lovely?" History Calimund was born and raised in the city of Ivalith to the north of Feora where he lived a fairly normal childhood as the son of blacksmith and a nobleman. His mother was in fact a rather renowned and skilled blacksmith who even still owns and works the smithy known as North Forge for which the city is now famous. From the time he was a boy his mother had encouraged within him a love for the fine weaponry she forged in her smithy and as he grew older and aided her in the smithy he moved on from the toy swords his mother had made for him to the real blades she would sell in her shop. Though his father disapproved of his love for fighting, wanting for his eldest son to follow in his own footsteps and instead lead the family politics when he was older, his mother encouraged the boy to follow his own path. As it turned out Calim's younger sister had a keener sense of the nobles finer workings anyhow and the young man eventually found his calling as a mercenary. When the Strifespawn began to appear Calimund's services were bought many times to help escort caravans and nobles with greater safety and his work found him traveling the land a great deal more than before. Eventually he found himself in the southern town of Nayavere and heard of the fall of Feora as well as many other towns and cities, the threat of the Strifespawn was growing more grave and something had to be done. Hearing word that a small company of knights and others were seeking help he chose to approach and offer his services to aid them in their efforts. Welcomed readily to lend his sword to their cause Calim accompanied the group led by a young man named Cyneward Atreus and set sail. With Fahrum as their destination the voyage began in hopes of seeking out some knowledge or artifact which might aid in the defeat of the Strifespawn menace, but their journey was soon to be interrupted. Swept up in a storm they were forced to seek shelter on the bottom tip of the continent of Elethar, a desert wasteland where they were taken in by the little village of Skuuya. Spending a night amidst the natives with the intent of leaving once the storm broke they instead found themselves drawn by tell of a warrior known only as the Black Knight who dwelled within a massive cave called the Beasts Den, defending the remains of some colossal creature. Both intrigued and worried by striking similarities in the description of the creatures corpse and the Strifespawn the party stayed the night before venturing out come morning under the guide of the villages healer Aetheria. There they encountered the knight and were forced to battle her, though Calim remained on the sidelines he observed the impressive power that the woman possessed and by the end though she had been defeated her life was spared. Some time of communication and translating and the group managed to recruit the Black Knight to their cause, hoping to utilize not only her skills but her possible knowledge of the creatures. Return to Skuuya revealed something had gone wrong while they were awake and they arrived to find that the village was under assault by its own dead. Plunging into the fray to aid the healers endangered people the group sought the one behind the attack. Personality Calimund is a confident and optimistic man with a competitive streak. Despite being a mercenary he is not simply out for money or even fame, in fact he simply enjoys battle and the competitive nature of his work. Calim possesses a keen sense of humor and a slight mischievousness that when combined with his competitiveness lead him to playfully poke fun at others in an encouraging manner to try harder. When it comes to women Calim has absolutely no delusions that they should be underestimated, thanks to his mothers line of work he is well aware that women can be equally as impressive in strength and skill as any man. He may be a bit of a flirt but in a kindly fashion and the mercenary knows his boundaries for certain, always more complimentary than rude. Wearing the armor and wielding the blade crafted for him by his mother with pride he has actually brought her a fair bit of business by showing off her fine craftsmanship. With a kind heart and a sunny disposition the redhead looks out for others, finding himself particularly taking the young Cuddy under his wing. Trivia * Calim is a decent cook though most of what he knows how to make are stews and other meals easy to make for many people with few ingredients out on the road. * He has a fondness for the fine berry mead that is quite popular in Ivalith and whenever he has the opportunity tops up his wineskin with a generous portion for his travels. * His mothers name was originally Bernadette but was changed to Ingrid. * Calimund's Theme Category:Characters Category:Dawn of Shadow Category:Heroes